AcceleRacers 5: Speed Limit
by AcceleRaceR
Summary: Sequel to The Ultimate Race, where we follow Vert and his teammates as the final battle with the Silencerz sets up. In progress!
1. A New Beginning

**AcceleRacers 5 – Speed Limit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AcceleRacers, or any stuff related to it. I'm going to say this only ONCE.**

**Summary: Vert gets caught by the Silencerz, and finds himself in all kinds of trouble. They want him, but all he wants is to get back to his friends. Will he escape, or will he end up trapped forever in that strange place?**

**AcceleRacers 5 – Speed Limit**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Where should I drive to?", Monkey asked. They had just escaped the burning AcceleDrome on the Sweeper, and now were near Tezla's Cube. However, no one had an idea of what to do.

"I don't know", Kurt answered. He and Wylde had decided to forget what happened in the past and become good brothers.

"Me neither" Nolo said. "But we still need to find Lani and Tezla". He grabbed the communicator, and called them. "Lani, Dr. Tezla, where are you?", he asked.

"Reaching the road", Lani answered. She and Tezla were in his Nitrium, traveling the road near the Cube. Ahead she could see the moving Sweeper. "Stop, we're right behind you" Tezla said. Hearing this, Monkey brought the enormous vehicle to a halt, and waited. A few moments later, Nitrium popped in front of them.

"Bring it in!", Monkey said. Lani parked Nitrium inside the Sweeper and their continued to travel along the road. They just knew two things: they had to find Vert, and they had to find a place to stay.

"We need a place to stay!", Karma said.

"Not anymore," Tezla replied. "I have a manor that can be our new AcceleDrome, our new operations base. A place that the Silencerz wouldn't find…" The drivers got surprised, thinking that he could've picked that place already, in case something did happen. If that was the case, was it also possible that he had other locations chosen too, as a contingency plan?

"But what about Vert? He may be coming here, and what if he arrives and doesn't find us?", Kurt asked. "You're right", Tezla said. "Let's stay around, maybe he will show up".

Meanwhile, in a base hidden somewhere…

"Son, we need to talk", Vert's father said, right after removing his helmet.

"Dad?", was all that came out of Vert's mouth at the moment.

He was at the Silencerz Headquarters, surrounded by many people who he didn't knew, and his father, who seemed to hide dozens of secrets after that.

"Over here, Vert," Major Wheeler said, indicating a long corridor. "There are some people we want you to meet and things that we want to know," he said.

Vert followed him through the corridor. He was surprised that everything related to the Silencerz was silver and purple, not only the cars. The walls were of a bright silver, nearly white. Doors were set on them, numbers and letters in (of course) purple, identifying what was beyond them. After what looked like hours of walking, father and son could see a large pair of doors with a Silencerz symbol on them. Vert watched as they hissed open, revealing a large room with a round table, with twenty chairs spaced evenly. Eleven people were in the room, two of them standing furthest from the table.

"So, I've brought him, as you ordered," Wheeler said, turning the attention to both.

One of the two standing men approached Vert and his father. The person took off his helmet, revealing a man. He was taller than Major Wheeler, and was blonde, with a few streaks of gray already appearing. His eyes were light brown, and were staring at the Teku ominously. He smiled.

"I'm Major Wolfe, one of the Silencerz Organization co-leaders. You're Vert Wheeler, as I presume". His voice looked as evil as a 50s movie villain. "You're probably asking yourself where are your friends right now, but you better forget them from now on", he said.

Vert simply looked at him, thoughts flying by his mind.

"Tezla's secrets are now ours," Wolfe continued. "And… you're now part of the organization".

Shocked, Vert started to look around, confused.

"I won't betray my friends, not to give you what you want!" Vert suddenly found himself running away from the room, remembering the path he had taken just a few minutes before. He saw Reverb, standing still near a stall on the garage area, Silencerz technicians working on another cars. He'd have to get the heck out of there, for sure! Getting into his car, the keys were still on the ignition. He started the car, and floored it. The tires squealed as he made his way into a hallway.

Back on the conference room, Wolfe turned to the nine sitting drivers, and said, "You will all follow him to see where he goes, but don't approach him, in any circumstances. Luckily we've had time to put a tracking beacon in his car, and it will be shown on your GPS". Then, turning to Wheeler, "And you will lead them after him".

"Understood", the ten drivers said, as they began to leave the room, heading toward the garage area.

Vert looked ahead, confused. Did he pass there before, or not? The layout of the base was very difficult . Corridors would end abruptly, others would bifurcate, and some seemed to take you in circles around the headquarters, perfect for confusing unwanted guests.

Or even better, to confuse whoever tried to escape.

He made a sharp turn going into another corridor, only to face a Silencerz car coming right at him. He made a 180° turn, and went back into the hallway he was before. Looking on his rearview mirror, he saw the purple and silver car come after him. Entering another corridor, the same thing. The Silencerz drivers had the advantage of knowing the layout of the base way better than he did.

He noticed something: The Silencerz drivers seemed to be taking him into that particular direction. Why? A trap, maybe? They wouldn't let him go so easy.

He flew past another car, continuing through the corridor.

Then, he spotted something that looked like an exit. Hopefully it was.

_**Well, folks, hope you've liked the first chapter. I'll be posting the second one soon, review it please! It's my first fanfic, so feedback would be highly appreciated. Also, I'm from Brazil, so if there is any mistake please tell me! Look forward for Chapter 2: Looking for Vert!**_


	2. Looking for Vert

**AcceleRacers 5 – Speed Limit**

**Disclaimer: Return to Chapter 1, isn't it enough?**

**Summary: Tezla and the rest of the group are looking for Vert. He escaped from the base, but is lost and alone. He comes across a team of racers, revealing some already known faces and new ones…**

**AcceleRacers 5 – Speed Limit**

**Chapter 2: Looking for Vert**

"Does anyone know where Vert could be?" Tezla asked. They were still on the Sweeper, deciding on where to go.

"He simply vanished after crossing the portal, he could be anywhere in the world right now!" Karma said.

"Could the Drones possibly have gotten to him?" Kurt asked.

"There's no way they could do that, especially with Gelorum destroyed", Tezla answered. "I suggest we head over to my place, and then we come back", he added.

"Fine, but where is it?" Monkey asked, ready to take over the wheel.

"Over the Rocky Mountains".

"Uh… But they stretch _all over _the USA. In what _state _is it?" Nolo asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's near that mountain, Pikes Peak. It's far from here".

The other drivers exchanged worried looks. What if they left and Vert arrived?

"Maybe. But I'm still worried about Vert. The problem is: If we leave and he comes, then it isn't a good idea. I hope he arrives soon". Tork said.

"Then, how about going back to where all began?

"The Coast Road", Nolo and Tork recognized the place.

Soon, the Sweeper was leaving.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vert wasn't sure of his whereabouts, he was only sure he had to keep driving away from the Silencerz Headquarters. He kept driving until he was quite certain he wasn't being followed, then he had only to figure out where he did end up.

And he wasn't certain of where he was.

The only thing he was sure was that he was lost. And alone.

The rock formations were different from the ones seen near AcceleDrome, and even the air had something different.

He decided to keep driving until he found a place that could give him a good idea of where he was. After all, he was still dangerously too close to the Silencerz HQ.

Vert found himself driving in a lonely, unknown highway. Shifting gears, he passed a road sign, but didn't recognize the name of the town ahead. He concluded he was somewhere near the East Coast, or up north. He only wanted to be heading southwest, back to his friends, the Teku, and the Maniacs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tezla and the rest of the group had just arrived at the Coast Road. They found a place large enough to hide the Sweeper, and continued on foot until the place that that race between Nolo and Tork started.

Most of them leaned against the guardrails, some staring at the sea, others thinking about Vert's whereabouts. Shirako, as always, was listening to his music. Lani and Karma were staring at the sea, eyes watching the dark approaching clouds. Rain would soon be arriving.

"If we could in least get in touch to him", Kurt said, softly. The others nodded their head. The communication chips weren't so powerful to contact Vert. He was probably very far.

"Isn't there a way to rig it, somehow?", Karma asked.

Hearing this, Monkey took the device from Nolo, and did a quick examination, investigating its power source and internal components. After a bunch of minutes, he shook his head, in frustration. "This thing won't be able to pick up Vert's signal, only if he was within a certain radius from us".

Nolo stared at the darkening Sun. He was starting to think Vert wouldn't show up so soon. Also, a storm was rapidly coming in. It wasn't a good idea to get wet out there.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Sun had just set, the sky was now red. He had kept driving for the whole day. Vert came up on another road sign. Reading the city names, and mileage, nothing was familiar. Also, there wasn't so much traffic on that highway, so that he could somehow ask for directions.

A car passed by, no, it literally blew past him, like if he was sitting still. Just after that, another car passed by like there was no tomorrow. It seemed like some people were in a hurry, or it could be the Silencerz, in disguise, leading to a trap. Vert decided to follow them.

He said to himself, "At least I'll have a chance. They could be the Silencerz, but it's better to try".

Vert identified the two cars as two 2007 Shelby Mustangs. One was white, with the famous double stripes in blue. The other had hotter colors, red body with yellow, almost looking orange. Could their drivers possibly help him?

_**There, here's chapter 2! I know it's shorter. And yeah, Vert has escaped the Silencerz. And those two cars? Expect some old faces coming into the picture, folks. Chapter Three will soon be posted. Now that I'm on a school break for over two weeks, it'll be easier to update. Oh, and also: KARA TEZLA WILL APPEAR! Stay tuned! R&R please!**_


	3. Old Known Faces

**AcceleRacers 5 – Speed Limit**

**Disclaimer: As I said before, go back to the first chapter.**

**Summary: Vert follows the two cars, and ends up meeting many old known faces…**

**AcceleRacers 5 – Speed Limit**

**Chapter 3: Old Known Faces**

Vert followed the two Mustangs, aware that they could be the Silencerz leading him to a trap. The road turned right a few yards ahead, and after that, he saw the lights of a small town.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Oh my, it looks like that rain won't stop sooo early!", Monkey said. The clouds that hovered over the Pacific earlier that day were now dropping a lot of water. Lightning could be seen and thunder could be heard.

"Do you think Vert will show up?", Wylde asked. There was no answer. They've been waiting for him since the early morning, when they escaped the AcceleDrome. For all they knew, he could be in Australia, right now! If that was the case, how would they meet him again?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The two cars went inside the town, Vert following from behind. Then, they turned right, going into a huge garage. He quickly followed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They were the leaders of a group of street racers, the Fire Wheelers. They both were 18, had long blonde hair, the only thing differing were the eye colors. Anna's eyes were blue, while Belle's ones were green. They both had excellent driving skills, and were calm and collected. Their team had a lot of drivers, many experienced ones. There was a rumor that they all had participated in a race all over the world before, but the two sisters weren't so certain about that. They watched, as a strange blue car pulled up and stopped right besides Anna's car, the silver and blue one.

"Who's _that_?", they asked each other, as Reverb's door opened, and Vert got out, taking out his helmet.

"Hey, do you know how to get to the West Coast?", he asked.

"Yeah, but… who are you?", Belle asked, her eyes never going off him.

"Vert Wheeler, street racer… And how about—"

"Vert!", he heard a male voice behind him. Vert was unprepared for this, and when he turned to see who was it….

Skeet.

SKEET. FROM THE WORLD RACE.

"Skeet, long time no see!", the two approached each other, in surprise.

"Really! What are you doing here?", he asked Vert.

"It's a long story", he answered.

"I see you've already met our leaders, Anna and Belle".

"Yes, he followed us to here, he's probably lost", Anna said, she was also surprised. What a coincidence.

"You already knew each other?", she asked.

"Yeah, since the race around the world", Skeet answered.

"And how about the rest of the people?", Vert asked.

"They're also here with us, except for Banjee, Alec, Kadeem and Dresden".

"_The ones lost in the Realms_", Vert thought.

Skeet took Vert to meet the rest of the team. Esmeralda, Krakatoa, Chuvo, Rekkas, and others were surprised to meet him again.

"How did you end up here? Texas is so big, we thought no one could find us", Esmeralda was saying.

"_So the Silencerz HQ is in TEXAS_", he thought.

"Yeah, I was just wanting to know how to get to the West Coast", he said.

"Why? The rest of your group is there?"

"Yep", he answered. "Your cars are still the same?"

"Yes, we kept them since the end of the World Race. They still look like new ones", Krakatoa said, showing his still shiny Muscle Tone. The white paint had been preserved, but the Scorchers decals had been removed, with the name Fire Wheelers shown instead. Esmeralda's Power Pistons had its Road Beasts logos replaced with the Fire Wheelers also. In fact, every car had it's scheme changed.

"It seems you're in a hurry to get back to your teammates", Anna noticed.

"Yes, really, they're probably thinking about where I am right now", Vert said.

"Oh", she said, her blue eyes turning from cold to vivid blue.

"I've had an idea. Why don't we go with you and pay your friends a visit? It'd be nice to meet them".

"Yeah, maybe… Anyone's got a cell phone? I must call them to tell them we're going".

"Here, use mine!", Belle gave him her phone. It matched her car's colors, red and yellow, or orange, depending of the point of view. Typing Shirako's phone number, he pressed the green "Call" button.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Back at the Coast Road, the rain wasn't giving up. The drivers were still stranded inside the Sweeper. Shirako, as always, was listening to his music, when he felt his phone vibrating. Turning off the headphones, he answered it.

"Hello, who is it?", he asked, the others now had focused on him.

"Shirako? Hey, it's me".

"Vert?", he said, not believing it was Vert who was speaking.

"The others looked at him, surprised.

"Vert, it's you? What happened?", Shirako asked.

"I ended up in Texas. I'll be coming back, but I won't be alone. I met some old faces here, we're all going there together. See you all there soon", he said, before clicking off.

"OK, see ya!", Shirako said, clicking off.

"What did he say?"

"Is he okay?"

"When will he come back?"

"Where is he?"

The drivers all started to talk simultaneously, anxious to know what happened to Vert.

"Calm down, people", Shirako said. "He ended up in Texas. He said he met some old faces there and that they're all coming back. We better stay here".

"OK, then". Tezla said.

"We better get some sleep", Lani added. The next day was going to be full of emotions.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The ten cars were on a formation, following the road traveled by Tezla's driver. His location was shown on their GPSs. They were carrying the AcceleChargers, and even the Wheel of Power, now with four rings, in case something happened. It was Iridium, leading the first row, Covelight, Anthracite, and Technetium, second row, Octainium, Accelium, and Metaloid, and third row, made of Carbide and two Magnesiums. They'd get Vert soon, if he didn't move out of the town he was right now.

_**End of Chapter 3! I hope you liked this. Yeah, I brought back to you Esmeralda, Skeet, and the others! Also, there are the only two characters I own, Anna and Belle, the twins. Look forward to the next chapter, review please!**_


	4. Renaissance

**AcceleRacers 5 – Speed Limit**

**Disclaimer: Still in Chapter 1.**

**Summary: In the depths of a huge city... Someone RETURNS!**

**AcceleRacers 5 – Speed Limit**

**Chapter 4: Renaissance**

In the depths of a huge abandoned city, a creature was laying on the ground. It looked half human, half robot. It's hair was all made of black and greenish wiring, and only his head, chest and left arm were still flesh. He was wearing half of a shirt, a number, "22", in it. It's right arm, legs and abdomen were all robotic.

It started to open it's eyes, letting some low groans escape his throat. Kadeem looked around, confused. He was nowhere than in Hot Wheels City, now restored to it's old condition, before Gelorum took over it. He was under mind control by her, but now that she was dead, he was free again.

Standing up, he suddenly saw something… Like two or three blue guys floating, and coming at him.

"Wh-wh-who are you?...", he asked, weakly. The three beings were now floating right over his head.

"Brian Kadeem", one of the Accelerons said, with a deep voice. "We know your nature has been changed by our long-gone rebel, Gelorum. She took control of your body, and made you do what you did. Now, it's time to make you return!", he continued. The three Accelerons suddenly released bright flashes of energy, hitting Kadeem. Crying loudly in pain, he closed his eyes and fell on his knees.

Seconds later, feeling stronger, he stood up. Right in front of him, was his old car, the Krazy 8s. Walking to it, the racer was surprised to see that he was now back in his HUMAN form!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"How long will it take to get there?", Vert asked, impatient. They had just started the road trip back to the West Coast.

"Not very long, if we maintain this speed", Esmeralda answered. They were really in a hurry, and unknowingly to everyone but Vert, they were escaping the Silencerz.

At least, momentarily.

They were now following the I10, nearing the US-Mexico border.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Back at the Coast Road…

"Man, I don't think I can even wait anymore", Wylde said. "He's taking too long!"

"Well, I know. Maybe he's still far from here", Tork said, calmly.

"The only thing I know is that he's coming along some old guys some people know here", Monkey said. "Who could they be?"

"Maybe, JUST maybe… Our old teammates from the World Race", Lani suddenly remembered, a grin developing in her face.

"Now THAT'd be a complete coincidence!", Nolo said.

"Yeah, I don't know how many will come along, but I sure hope everyone that remained after the race comes", she said. "Except for…" "_Alec, Banjee, Dresden and Kadeem_", she mentally finished the sentence.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Having passed the Mexican city of Juárez, eleven hours until LA were remaining.

"I can't wait to see Kurt, Taro, and the others!", Skeet said, from his Vulture.

"Yeah… They've been called, just after Alec, Banjee, Dresden and Kadeem were", Esmeralda said. "Were they alongside you?", she asked.

Vert was shocked. He had no answer, nothing so quick that he could come up with. He knew that those were lost in the Realms, yeah, but what could he say? "_They entered the racing realms but didn't leave and are trapped forever_"? The others would probably think the remaining ones were responsible for that, and blame them.

"Vert? Are you OK?", Krakatoa asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm OK", he answered. "They were alongside us, that's it".

He knew he had told a lie, what would happen when the others found out about it?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The car landed on the Californian desert, the black driver looked around, having no idea of where to go. He spotted a mesa on fire, not believing it.

"The AcceleDrome!", Kadeem said to himself. "What happened to it?!"

Now he was completely homeless. No way he'd hide on Tezla's Cube, it was too dangerous if someone spotted him. Driving down Highway 35, Kadeem found himself on a curvy, tricky road right on a cliff near the ocean.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Do you hear this?", Karma asked.

"What?", Taro replied.

"Some kind of car engine… It seems I've heard it before…", Karma said.

"Maybe it's Vert!", Kurt said, cheering up. The drivers all got prepared for his arrival.

Then, the car appeared. It wasn't Vert's…

But they've had seen it before.

"It's KADEEM!", Monkey screamed, totally unprepared for this.

"Seems he wants revenge…", Wylde said, getting ready for a fight. But when the car stopped, the one getting out of it wasn't the drone Kadeem, it was the human one.

Wylde got shocked.

"Guys… I'm back", he said, gravely.

"What did HAPPEN to you? Weren't you a Drone?", Kurt asked.

"Gelorum was mind-controlling me, I had no idea of what I was doing. Sorry if I hurt you, Kurt, and you, Wylde", he explained. "When I fell, I broke her mind control, and as the Accelerons restored Hot Wheels City they turned me back to normal and gave me my car back".

"Oh, Kadeem", Lani said. "We thought you had really gone… forever".

"I already imagined it. Now, where's Vert?"

"Probably got captured by the Silencerz, but escaped, and is coming back now", Pork Chop said.

"Then let's wait for him", the black guy said.

_**WOOHOO! Getting even more crazier! Kadeem is back, now, should I ever make the 3 remaining ones appear… I don't know, YOU will find out! Wait for Chapter 5! R&R please!**_


End file.
